kfpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Święta, święta i Po
Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po (ang. Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special) - film animowany krótkometrażowy wytwórni DreamWorks Animation, stworzony specjalnie dla NBC. Jego światowa premiera nastąpiła 24 listopada 2010 roku, zaś polska 24 grudnia 2010 roku. Obejrzyj na serwisie you tube. Fabuła ::Uwaga, w tym miejscu rozpoczyna się spoiler! Zbliżają się ulubione święta pandy Po. Okazuje się, że Po zostaje zaproszony na ceremonię w Jadeitowym pałacu i ma pełnić rolę gospodarza. Panda musi się naprawdę postarać by zadowolić mistrza Shifu. Jednak jego ojciec również pokłada w nim wielkie nadzieje i martwi się, że Po coraz bardziej się od niego oddala. Smoczy wojownik będzie musiał dokonać trudnego wyboru. ::Uwaga, w tym miejscu kończy się spoiler! Szczegółowy opis ::Uwaga, w tym miejscu rozpoczyna się spoiler! Fabuła niekompletna! W tej chwili edytuje ją jedna z użytkowniczek. Prosi więc, by nie wykonywać edycji w tej sekcji. Film rozpoczyna się od pokazania rysowanej postaci Po, który mówi, że łotr przekona się, jak ostre jest jego ostrze. Po chwili smoczy wojownik wyciąga ostry nóż, którym... kroi cebulę. Po chwili oświadcza, że już dość łez przez nią przelano. Woła również swojego ojca potwierdzając, że cebula jest już gotowa. Pan Ping oznajmia, że on zajmie się kapustą, tym samym wyjmując nóż i krojąc kapustę. Po twierdzi, że pokroi rzodkiew, co też robi. Żuraw mówi jedynie do syna, żeby pokroił rzodkiew w drobną kostkę. Obydwoje kroją różne składniki dodając je do garnka z zupą. Po chce dodać buraka, lecz ojciec mu zabrania. Chwilę potem też mówi, że pora na główny składnik - kluski. Przez chwilę się unosi, a makaron wpada do miski, na co Po patrzy zafascynowany. Nagle w okienku pojawia się królik, który zamawia zupę z kluskami. Panda i żuraw podają królikowi zupę, który zadowolony przyjmuje zamówienie, po czym wypija zupę i "wybucha" krzycząc Ta zupa jest boska!. Rodzina się cieszy, a Po mówi, że to super sen. Ojciec dodaje, że jest to super sen, bo ma w sobie kluski. Nagle obraz zamienia się na czarny (nadal rysowany) a przed bohaterami pojawia się i dawny wróg, który rośnie do nieobytych rozmiarów. Po pyta zdesperowany, czy ona naprawdę żyje, a olbrzym bierze go i prawie połyka. Syna ratuje pan Ping, który prosi wroga by ten nie jadł Po, tylko skosztował pysznej zupy w kluskami. Po ekranie przesuwa się też królik z wcześniejszego snu, który nadal mówi o boskiej zupie. Mimo wszystko jaguar bierze Po, który też twierdzi, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Ojciec krzyczy, kiedy nagle panda rośnie i usuwa swojego przeciwnika. Nagle otwiera się jasny "portal", gdzie się kieruje, lecz żuraw zatrzymuje pandę, prosząc by został, bo miał z nim gotować. Tymczasem Po odpowiada, że dopóki zło jest na świecie on nie spocznie i żegna się z ojcem. Żuraw błaga by ten nie odchodził oraz zaczyna płakać. Nagle z pieca wychodzą kluski, które łapią właściciela restauracji oraz budzą go z niepokojącego snu. Scena przemienia się już w naturalną animację 3D. Nagle do pokoju wpada panda, sądząc, że jego ojcu coś grozi. Pan Ping mówi jedynie, że miał straszny sen (dlatego też krzyczał), w którym oni razem gotowali, lecz Po go zostawił. Robi też synowi wyrzuty. Panda uspokaja żurawia, mówiąc mu, że to był tylko sen. Po potwierdza, że nigdzie się nie wybiera i prosi ojca by ten poszedł z nim do kuchni, co też chętnie robi. Kiedy panda jest w kuchni odnajduje swój lampion, który zrobił, kiedy był mały. Pan Ping pyta czy wie dlaczego był na samym wierzchu oraz odpowiada, że tak jest, ponieważ w lecie wyjął pudło, by jej się dokładniej przyjrzeć. ::Uwaga, tutaj spoiler się kończy! Kategoria:Filmy krótkometrażowe